Larry Hinges
Larry Marcus Hinges Jr. Larry Hinges AKA. The War-Boar was born in April 15th 1989. He became one of the oldest fighters in the world after Harry Cult. He is old but very very powerful. Larry Hinges(April 15th 1989-March 27th 2059) declared war in 1943. History of Larry Hinges In 1988, Larry Hinges Sr. went to prison after murdering 250 people. his wife, Mary Hinges became worried and suspicous, that by 1989, she gave birth to a child. she called him '' Larry''. but Mary Hinges became too suspicous, she got out of her house then 5 drunk men found her and killed her with a gun. in 1995, When Larry Hinges Sr. got out of Prison, He went back home and took care of his 6 year old son, Larry Jr. Larry Sr. swore he will never murder again. but in 1996, he was killed in a car crash and Larry Jr. ran out of the car. he was very sad. so his Uncle, Gerald Toffman took care of him. but in 1998, Gerald Toffman slipped over ice and blocks fell on him that he was killed. Larry Jr. became sad again and sworn revenge on the 5 drunk men that killed his mother 9 years ago. his Grandfather, Anthony Hinges took care of him but by the year 2000, his Grandpa went missing and was never seen again. by 2001, Larry Hinges Jr. walked on the wet streets and met an old tramp. the tramp gave Larry a few pounds he've been collecting from people. Larry hugged him but then the Big Brain's henchmen took him away. He was raised by The Big Brain's Lawyer, Thomas Cardiff, who used to be an old friend of Harry Cult. by 2005, Larry Hinges, a fully grown teenager went to the streets and saw people trying to kill him. so Larry Hinges trie to find the old tramp but sadly, the tramp died in his arms. Larry was crying and was very very sad. then he met 5 drunk men, the same men that killed his mother. Larry punched them very hard and killed them then he ran away. by 2010, Larry Hinges went back to the Big Brain and learned valuable powers. he became a apprentice. in 2011, Thomas Cardiff went to the streets and he was killed by a bomb. it was a Australian Bomb. Larry Hinges came to the streets and tasted fear. he loved fear. now was his chance. by 2015, 2 years after The Government was made, Larry's robot friends made a Society, The Big Giant Robot Army of Deception. It was worth it. by 2017, Larry Hinges became president of New Ireland. he heard Harry Cult Made Spam so Larry made a word called Juck instead of the F Word(FUCK). by 2018, Larry went to the desert to collect money for the Big Brain. this is why they got rich supplies. by 2025, Larry nearly died of a heart attack because he touched electric. By 2030, Larry saw his town destroyed by Australia so he wanted a war but he doesn't have enough robots. by 2040, they got 2,000 robots including The Ultra Bot. it took 10 years to build it. by 2043, Larry declared a war. he felt more fear. The Big Brain was proud of him. by 2045, he built laser machetes so his group became invunerable. by 2049, Larry Hinges accidentally fell off a 160m stair in BrainCorp and broke his leg. The War Break-Out by 2053, Larry signed a contract about the war. so the war began in December 31st 2054. they fought and fought, by 2058, Larry Hinges killed 2,500 soldiers and they fought somewhere in Australia, and in New Ireland Downtown. by 2059, A soldier shot Larry Hinges in the back and Larry Hinges fell to the ground and a boy soldier hit him in the back and 2 aliens put a spike through his body and tossed him far away where he died. he was buried in 2061. the boy soldier appeared to be Marty Cult, A true young hero.